Standing in the Dark
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: A friendship between three. A relationship between two. One is left out. Annabeth goes and auditions for a competition. There, she meets other friends, those whom she's seen before but never friends with. They go on the journey of getting fame. Meanwhile, the boy in the relationship realizes his growing love for his famous friend. Who is actually standing in the dark? AU! Review!


**Standing In The Dark**

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Three kids...**_

Once upon a time, there were three children happily playing in a backyard of a white house in a new neighbourhood. The trio were playing tag in the crisp afternoon. There were two girls and one boy. They were about 6 years old at most. Joyous expressions graced their faces. Their laughter echoed in the air.

The boy was the shortest of the trio. He had jet black hair, a surfer's tan and beautiful sea green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. The young boy's name was Percy Jackson and he pouted when he stopped chasing the two other girls. "No fair!" he whined. "You guys have longer legs." The two girls stopped and looked at him, panting.

The first girl had straight caramel hair. She had fair skin and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress and went by the name Calypso Titanius. Calypso's eyes twinkled as she spoke,"Poor Percy. It's not our fault you're a bit... short."

Percy frowned. "I am not short!"

The second girl was wearing an orange shirt and a pair of shorts. She had golden curly locks and tanned skin. Her eyes were a shade of fierce grey. The girl's name was Annabeth Chase. "Yes, you are," she said, grinning. She had white teeth."Don't worry, you'll grow soon."

"Can we start all over again?" asked Percy, with hope. Before the girls could answer, there was a call from inside the house.

"Kids, cookies!" The children ran to the house with Percy being the one lagging behind.

~.~

**_Three teenagers..._**

10 years later, the children who played in the backyard grew up. They were now in high school. The teens were currently hanging out in the same backyard they used to play in. It felt like the same afternoon with the sun shining down on them as they sat on the soft grass under an old oak tree.

Percy had grown a lot. True to Annabeth's word, he was much taller and had a strong build. Percy joined the high school's swim team after a year being there. His black hair was messier and a bit longer, covering part of his eyes. His jaw was more angular and he had a few muscles from the frequent training he did. To say the least, Percy was handsome. His voice was deeper and made girls swoon.

Calypso also grew and she was about a few inches below Percy. Her caramel hair became more wavy over the years. She developed curves in the right places and her skin was a shade darker. Her eyes were still the same warm brown and she had charming was on the honour roll in school. She was part of the Eco club and the cheerleading squad.

Annabeth had grown and she was the shortest of the trio. Her blonde hair was still as curly as ever and her grey eyes were a shade darker. Annabeth also developed curves but ignored the gazes sent her way when she accidentally wore wrong sized articles of clothing because she hadn't done the laundry. Annabeth had actually skipped a few grades and had already taken her SAT. Unfortunately, her mother wanted her to spend her last year at Goode High School making more friends.

~.~

**_One Piece of News..._**

"Annabeth," Calypso said the blonde's name gently. "We have something to tell you." Her gaze flickered to Percy and the boy nodded. They were still in the garden, lounging.

"What?" asked Annabeth, curiously.

"Calypso and I are dating," Percy said it bluntly. Calypso slapped his arm, exclaiming that they were supposed to tell Annabeth together. Annabeth, on the other hand; stared at the two in shock. Her heart shattered into pieces. The blonde had developed a crush on Percy and was still in the process of figuring it out. Looks like Calypso already made a move. Annabeth gulped. If her friends were happy, she was happy.

Annabeth forced a smile. "When did that happen?" she asked, politely. She ignored the dull pain in her chest. Percy took Calypso's hand in his. Calypso smiled sweetly at Annabeth.

"A few days ago," she answered. "You are our best friend and we thought you deserved to hear about it first." Annabeth nodded, absentmindly playing with a few blades of grass.

"Congratulations!" she said, pretending to be happy. Calypso beamed at her and Percy looked at Calypso adoringly.

_How I wish that was me, _Annabeth thought when she saw Percy's affectionate look. She badly wanted to be Calypso.

~.~

**_One day..._**

"Percy!" Calypso called when she ran down the hall. Percy looked up, confused at her. The girl stopped in front of him, panting. Slung over her shoulder was a blue backpack and she held a few folders in her hand. Percy closed his locker and gave Calypso his full attention. "Have you seen Annabeth today?"

Percy shook his head, frowning. "No, I haven't. I didn't see her at all today."

Calypso had a distressed look on her face. "She never misses a day at school. I wonder what happened. She didn't even answer her phone." Percy spent the next few minutes calming her down and assuring her that Annabeth was fine.

"I'll tell you what happened to her," a voice said from behind Percy. The two turned around to see Drew Tanaka, one of the Goode High cheerleaders. She was dressed in her cheerleader uniform with a Louis Vuitton bag over her shoulder. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. "She auditioned for the X Factor: Special Edition yesterday."

Percy and Calypso looked at Drew with confusion. "What?" they asked in unison. Drew groaned and reached into the pocket of her bag. She pulled out a pink iPhone. Her fingers drifted swiftly over the screen, typing something. She smirked when she found what she was looking for. She turned the phone so that the screen was facing the two.

Percy and Calypso stared intently at the screen. Sure enough, Annabeth was standing on a stage with a large X behind her. Annabeth was dressed in a grey shirt with white pants and her hair was let loose. The screen then showed the X Factor judges.

"So, Annabeth," L.A. Reid started to say. He was dressed casually."What do you do in your free time?"

Annabeth smiled and held up the microphone to her lips. "I hang out with friends, surf the internet and when no one is listening, I sing." She was so calm.

Britney Spears smiled. "What are you singing today ?"

"I'll be singing Standing in the Dark by Lawson." The music started.

_Sitting here wide awake  
Thinking about when I last saw you  
I know you're not far away  
I close my eyes and I still see you  
Lying here next to me  
Wearing nothing but a smile_

_Gotta leave right away_  
_Counting cracks along the pavement_  
_To see you face to face_  
_Thinking about the conversation_  
_I know I'm not one to change_  
_I've never wanted nothing more_  
_But as I walk up to your door_

_I'm standing in the dark_  
_He's dancing on the table_  
_I'm looking through the glass_  
_He's someone else's angel_  
_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_  
_But I'm wanting you back, boy_  
_And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_  
_Dark, dark oh_  
_Dark, dark, oh_

_dark, dark, oh oh  
_

_I'm standing in the dark  
I'm standing in the dark_

_I'm standing in the dark_  
_He's dancing on the table_  
_I'm looking through the glass_  
_He's someone else's angel_  
_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_  
_But I'm wanting you back, boy_  
_And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_  
_Dark, dark, oh_  
_Dark, dark_  
_He's someone else's angel_  
_He's someone else's angel_

Annabeth finished her performance. Before Percy and Calypso could listen to the result, a passing teacher ushered the three to class. They obediently did so. Percy had his arm around Calypso's shoulders as they walked to Chemistry. Calypso had a pout on her face.

"Why didn't she tell us ?" Calypso asked. Percy squeezed her shoulders.

"I'm sure there will be a reason. We'll ask her when she gets back." Percy knew that when he reached home, he would search for the video and find out what was happening.

* * *

_A/N:_

_So, how's it going. I had to get this idea out before someone stole it. This problem happens a lot. Anyway, review and favourite. Miss you guys. I'm currently busy with school. Waiting for it to end. _

_Amy_


End file.
